


Smile

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam/Tommy sex that involves a video camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> *short & porny  
> *Lies (which is a pity)  
> *All mistakes mine

Tommy looks down at Adam as he slowly rides him. The singer is splayed out underneath Tommy’s writhing hips, gasping, pleading. Sweat rolls down Adam’s face, his eyes open to look up at Tommy and close under waves of pleasure. His hands are clasped tight onto Tommy’s thighs as Tommy rolls his hips, sliding his body up and down slowly along Adam’s cock. Adam’s gasp turns into a groan as he pushes his head farther back into the bed. 

Tommy looks over at the video camera pointed directly at them. He smirks at it, bites his lip, and pushes his hips a little harder. Adam’s head has turned to the side. Tommy leans forward and grabs him by the jaw, underneath the chin. He turns Adam’s face toward the camera.

“Come on, baby,” he purrs. “Let the camera see you.”

Adam opens his eyes, focusing his strung out gaze on the video camera recording them.

“Show how pretty you are when I fuck you,” Tommy croons, licking up the side of Adam’s face with the tip of his tongue. “You’re gonna come hard, baby. I can feel it.”

He leans back and grasps the vibrator in Adam’s ass, turns it on, and pushes it home against Adam’s prostate. 

Adam jerks and his body seemingly melts. His eyes roll back and his mouth drops open to release the sweetest, loudest moan Tommy ever heard. Tommy undulates his hips in synch with the vibrator he’s pumping in and out of Adam.

“Fuck, you’re unbelievable,” Tommy groans. “I can’t wait for you to see this.” 

Adam’s hands clasp Tommy’s thighs so tightly he’s pressing what little muscle Tommy has into the bone. Tommy rides him harder, faster, feeling Adam’s thick hardness slide wetly out of his tight ass, then back in, filling him, pushing the boundaries of his body inside and out. Tommy grabs his own cock, aiming it towards Adam’s chest. He leans his head back, strokes it hard, and lets go. Adam, practically screaming, tenses, his back arching off the bed, his face still towards the camera. Tommy feels him come, feels Adam’s cock throbbing inside him as wet warmth spreads sweetly through his lower body. 

Both smile at each other as they come down. Adam flinches with sensitivity as Tommy pulls out the vibrator and shuts it off. He grabs the remote control and points it at the camera, stopping its record function. Adam rolls Tommy over, pinning the small man under his warm, worn out body. He kisses Tommy, licking into his mouth, biting his plump lower lip. Tommy’s eyes light up as he looks at Adam. The video camera was Adam’s idea. He wants to see what Tommy sees when they’re lost in each other. 

“You’re gonna love this,” Tommy tells him.

Adam blushes, “Maybe.”

“Aww,” Tommy dotes. “My little porn star is blushing.”

Adam snickers and hides his face in Tommy’s neck. “This thing better never get out.”

“I’m tweeting it first thing in the morning,” Tommy declares.

Adam grabs Tommy’s sides and tickles until a squealing Tommy swears he’s just joking.

They’ll clean up and then watch the video. Tommy knows it’ll turn Adam on again, watching Tommy ride them both over the edge. He knows Adam’s not really going to watch himself; he’s going to watch Tommy. Then Adam will fuck him senseless until it hurts. 

Tommy can’t wait.


End file.
